1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic photoelectronic device and an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectronic device typically converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. The photoelectronic device may include a photodiode and/or a phototransistor, and may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell and/or an organic light emitting diode.
An image sensor including a photodiode typically requires higher resolution and thus a smaller pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but exhibits deteriorated sensitivity because of a relatively small absorption area due to the relatively small pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
An organic material has a relatively high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter and as a result improve sensitivity and contribute to higher integration.